fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 10
The Way the Tears Flow is the tenth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by SuperNerd295. Story A cold wind beckoned on the east front of the C.O.C HQ. Cdr stood silently on the cliff with Nerd and Scoob. "What have we done?" Cdr asked the group. "Hell should I know." Nerd said quietly. "If only there was another way to change our actions..." Scoobs said staring nowhere. The three's eyes began to water as they cried. "What have we done." 5 AM SuperNerd was, to say, an early bird. He wakes up at exactly 5:01, everyday. He always got the first call for cereal and other breakfast foods such as waffles and pancakes. He would attend the graves of those deceased in previous battles and then would stop by the computer and begin to play games. Nothing more happened. It was a time for the man to relax and do things. 6 AM Cdr woke up at 6. He was used to getting out of bed and seeing Nerd cussing at his phone or computer. Cdr would take care of his hygiene and do anything normal people would do. Super and him would usually stop by the bar and have Titanosaurus clone whip something up for them. It would usually be a water or some milk. The two would make small talk and discuss their newest findings across the multiverse. Nothing more, nothing less. 7 AM Scoob was next in line. He would wake up and get to the bar, used to the other two talking about things. Today they where speaking of yesterdays incident with a certain Overgrown Tongue Louse. "Why the hell are you talking about that?" Scoobs said walking into the bar. "I made a grave for him, I hope you know." Nerd replied tilting his head over to see Scoobs. "Yeah, right next to my room." Scoobs replied angered. "I thought it was quite funny." Cdr said. "I think someone needs to apologize for killing something so cute and adorable." Nerd said talking like a baby. "I honestly don't understand your attraction to that thing." Cdr said. "Me neither." Scoobs said. "Well, I find the animal it's based off of a remarkable specimen of nature and how weird it can get." Nerd said upset. "Your weird." Scoobs said. 8 AM the other users woke up at this time. BRK, Koopa, MosuFan2004, Indominus Rex 2016, and Wolfzilla. They would all start to do their own thing, not minding what the others where doing. Annabelle walked in and tapped Cdr's shoulder. "Hey bro." She said exited to start her second day on the team. "Heyas." Nerd said. "Hello Wolf." Scoob said. "Why are you touching my shoulder?" Cdr asked. "Because I saw Nerd do it to you yesterday so I thought you wouldn't mind." she replied. "Annabelle, we are professional idiots. Do as we say, not as we do." Nerd replied to her comment. "Nerd has a point." BRK said walking into the room eating a banana. The 5 began to make small talk about yesterday with Scoobs telling them how he got the louse off. "Oh that's interesting." Nerd said. Everyone fell silent, even Wolf. "What? Is it something I said?" Nerd replied feeling embarrassed. "You.... didn't say hot..." Cdr said. "Oh that's hot." Nerd said. The conversation continued. 12 AM The rest of the day would continue on like this. Just the guys (and girls) doing random things to satisfy themselves. Nerd walked up to the the group while on a rare occurrence everyone was in the living room. "So..." Nerd said holding a bunch of papers behind his back. "You make a new kaiju?" Cdr said. "I can't wait to see it!" Mosu said. "Lay it upon us." Koopa said. "uhh.... It's kinda two things." he said. He began passing out books, each was labeled; "The Conquest". Everyone began reading and was shocked at what had been written. "That's disgusting." Scoobs said handing the book back. Everyone finished soon after. "So, the 2nd part..." Nerd said opening his laptop and showing the guys. A camera was hooked up to a a cage that appeared to be nearby. "Is that the testing yard?" Koopa asked confused. "Yeah. Hey, wheres the basketball hoop?" Cdr said ticked that the hoop he never used was gone. "And why the hell is there a wall enclosing it?" he asked. "You'll see." Nerd watched carefully. A large purple creature stomped onto the screen. It didn't seem to mind the camera. It had long black hairs coming out of it's back and draping over a majority of it's body. It's long tail was split into three, with sharp barbs coming out of them. The monsters head remained unseen. Everyone looked at the screen. No one noticed that Nerd left the room. The screen soon showed Nerd opening the small door and holding his guns. Everyone got worried. Nerd was whispering and due to the length from him to the camera his voice was inaudible. The monster walked closer and strange, almost satanic whispering was heard. all of a sudden, it reared it's head back and shot out a long, snake like tongue, licking Nerd. The two came closer and met face to face. Nerd grew in size until he was face height with the monster. He began to pet it, hoping it wouldn't get angry. Everyone was worried at this point and turned the laptop off and began running for the testing yard. They busted through the locked door and screamed. Nerd froze. "Why.....why did you guys do that?" Nerd said horrified. "Did you even read the book?" He turned around. "Why.... why did you all come... why...." Everyone was confused. Nerd couldn't move he was horrified. Everyone felt and overwhelming amount of terror and fear wash through them. Frozen, the Council could barely speak. "What.... what is this thing you created..." Cdr said crying. Everyone was. In fact everyone who was capable of producing tears was already in a puddle. "Quare somno?" a voice wiped through the air. A large purple blur flashed through the air. The creature was sitting atop the wall built for it. It's face was hideous and grotesque. It had long gnarled teeth that dug into the opposite side of it's mouth. It's eyes where pure black with small red dots in them. It's face was humanoid but reptilian at the same time. It had 5 human like fingers on each arm. Each fingernail was twisted and curled into its flesh. Scars ran down it's chest with other visible wounds covering it's body. It's torso was long and skinny, almost serpentine. It stared down at them. It laughed as the hairs on it's back stuck straight and shot up into the air and extended, impaling everything unfortunate enough to get caught in them, airplanes included. "RUN." Nerd commanded the other members of the group. "But we can't!!!" Wolf said stuck in place, cowering in fear. "JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DON'T THINK OF HIM." Nerd screamed. Everyone did as told. But the monster was burned into their brains. "BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wolfzilla's voice screamed from atop the wall. Cdr had regained control out of his anger. "DON'T WORRY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said yelling as he transformed into Ultraman Jack, punching the monster. He hit it. It's face was shriveled and blood covered it's lips. "YOU DAMN MONST..." Cdr was being pet by the creature. It violently grabbed him by the neck and hit him hard enough to send him flying back. "Brother!!!" Wolf cried from the other side of the enclosure. The monster smiled and began to chuckle. "Wha-wha-what?" Cdr said, seeing his sister running to his aid. "Our pulses aren't healthy..." Nerd said. "Our hearts are beating too fast. Not to mention this thing could make us get a blood clot, give us an asthma attack... give us an aneurysm... Hell this monster can do anything." He said dropping to his knees. The others fell with him. Cdr and Wolf where motionless on the other side. The monster was bored. It hopped off the ledge and began heading into town. The fear lifted. But everyone was still scared. 1 PM The group had arrived at the city. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. Then entire city... burning. Corpses where spread across the ground. Everything was laid to waist. "We.... we weren't quick enough." Cdr said A young girl was crying and walking down the street. The building next to her was burning and a large support beam was about to fall onto her. Scoobs used his speed to get to the girl and rescue her. His shirt was torn off due to how fast he was going. "Your okay now." he said putting a smile on his face. The girl looked at him and smiled. "Your safe." he told her. She started to cry and whispered "Mommy... Daddy...". She turned her head and stopped breathing. 5 PM No one felt like doing anything. Super traced the coordinates of where the monster went and found out he went to Universe 666 "In Boston" he pointed out. No one really cared. Scoobs was sitting on his bed crying. He had found the last survivor, assured her she was safe, told her she would live, and then she dies. Flat lines right in his hands. Super had traced the body and figured out that she was poisoned with Lead, Arsenic, and had several blood clots, a tumor in her arms, and a damaged lung. 7 PM Everyone was in their rooms at this point. No one felt like doing anything. Super and Scoobs in particular. Everyone just sat down on their beds and was ready to call it a night. A loud explosion was heard outside. It was Bob. He found a portal device and high jacked it to get his revenge on the team. He was burning down forests and killing wildlife. By the time the team got ready for battle the feces monster had arrived at the city. Everyone was there except Scoobs. He was still crying. The toll of the creatures famine had hit him the hardest. The group was barely in any proper fighting stance and was more or less just standing on the street or flying, waiting for the monster to attack first. Bob shot his Red Blasts at them. Cdr blocked while Super went up for a diversion, pretending to slash. He quickly changed weapons to his spear and stabbed the monster and threw it at Koopa who blasted the thing to bits. Nerd put him in a jar (because no one else was willing too) and threw it into another dimension. "Another foe thrown down disposal." Nerd said. No one was amused. It would take more then that to shake off their feeling of hopelessness. 8 PM A large, menacing presence approached. It was Manpissed, who had also hitched a ride over to the central universe. He began destroying the neighboring cities. The group geared up. Scoob refused. Nerd had a plan. He walked into Scoobs room. Scoob told him to get out. Scoob and his room reflected each other, a mess. Nerd sat down next to him on his bed. "You know we can't always save everyone." He said. "That's our biggest fault. We can't always save every single life, even if that's what we want. It's just not possible." Scoob looked up at Nerd. "But... she was the only survivor." "Actually," Nerd said. "there where 157 more survivors. Although she was the only one of her age." Nerd finished. "But... you don't understand the feeling of having someone die in your hands." Scoob told him. "But I do. When I was still in Square Enix, I had 2 siblings. One was my younger brother. He was shot and killed because Square didn't need him. He bled out in my arms, and to this day, I will never forgive them." Scoob looked up at him and nodded. The door opened. It was MosuFan. "GUYS HURRY THE HELL UP!!! THE DAMN MANTIS IS RIGHT AT OUR FRONT DOOR." 9 PM The doors where already opened. Koopa, Wolf, Cdr, BRK, and Indominus where fighting their best. Something was wrong with Manpissed.... He wasn't looking normal. His eyes where black with small red dots in them. "Dammit he's being possessed!!!" Nerd said aloud. Koopa and BRK turned over to look. The monster stabbed them while they weren't looking. Mosu flew over and grabbed them, bringing them to safety. "BEST OF LUCK YOU 5!!!!!!" He said flying away. The monster swung it's arm at Nerd, only to have it bit by Wolfzilla. "Filthy monster." she said sinking her teeth further down. Blood flowed into her mouth. She swallowed and began to jerk backwards and then collapsed. "Poison." Scoobs said. "Quickly!! GET HER AWAY AND GIVE HER MEDICAL TREATMENT!!!!" Nerd said. "GET TO THE LAB!!!!" The HQ quickly began to burst into crimson flames. "Your not going anywhere." Manpissed said. "I'm gonna cut, slice, dice, chop and gut you until there's nothing left and your bodies will be unrecognizable." The mantis kaiju looked overhead. Mosu was flying back only to get shot down by a burning beam of blood being ejected by Manpissed's eyes. The moth kaiju crashed onto the ground. Indominus went to go help him when Manpissed slashed him in the back and cut off circulation in his arms. Indominus fell to the ground and went unconscious. Now only Cdr, Scoobs and Nerd remained standing. "Who wants me to draw their blood first???" Manpissed said walking over to them. "YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cdr said jumping at the mantis, causing him to trip and break a leg. It hollered out in pain. Scoobs ran over it's arms with his super speed and Nerd stabbed, slashed, and shot the monster point blank with all of his weapons. The monster screamed in agony as it's limbs fell off and it's fecal matter opened a portal into the ground, sucking it into a safe dimension. The three where exhausted and collapsed on the ground. 12 PM The three where awake now. A cold wind beckoned on the east front of the C.O.C HQ. CdrzillafanonCdr stood silently on the cliff with Nerd and Scoob. "What have we done?" Cdr asked the group. "Hell should I know." Nerd said quietly. "If only there was another way to change our actions..." Scoobs said staring nowhere. The three's eyes began to water as they cried. "What have we done." Cdr said. "We haven't even done anything wrong, did we?" Nerd said. "We let our friends get hurt and almost die." Scoobs said. "Now they are just lying down on the ground somewhere dying." During the night, a large bright light burst through the sky. It was blinding, and nothing could be seen through it. A small item was being sent down. The light went away quicker then the time it takes you to blink. A small hour glass with a note attached to it floated down. The note read "To: COC, From: I want the dog to guess. Please just flip this hourglass upside down to reset the day. Once used it will be burnt to a crisp by the gods of time and space so be careful. However not all events will fully reset, as you will soon see in time. You will retain all memory of this and so will we. Cya." And with a flip of the hourglass, the day reset. Characters Wolfzilla Cdrzillafanon SuperNerd Scoobydooman90001 BRK MosuFan2004 Koopa Indominus Rex 2016 Titanosaurus clone Unnamed purple reptile kaiju. Manpissed Bob Trivia * This is the third episode written by SuperNerd. * This episode mainly deals with the characters psyche and how they react to serious situations, unlike the rest of the series. * This is the first extremely serious episode in the series, but it will not be the last. ;) * The events of this episode tie directly after The Fellowship of the Louse. * The unnamed purple reptilian kaiju is also from The Conquest. If you speak Latin you can find his name, as a page open for it won't be there for awhile. Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Caedes Arc